Traditional diaper bags are typically not fashionable and not available through popular brand name fashion designers. There is not a good selection of diaper bag designs and styles. Diaper bag moms typically carry a bulky diaper bag in addition to a purse or handbag which can be difficult to carry and manage.
There is a need for a better way to carry baby's essentials, especially a new handbag organizer insert that can fit right into mom's already stylish bag.